michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
2000 Watts
"2000 Watts" is the ninth song from Michael Jackson's tenth studio album ''Invincible'''' (2001). The song was written by Jackson, Teddy Riley, JaRon Henson and most notably Tyrese Gibson; in an often-repeated story, Jackson invited Gibson to collaborate on a song from ''Invincible and happened to come across a bare demo tape of an outtake song from Gibson's then-upcoming album. After approval was received and it was confirmed the song would make the final cut, Gibson would go on to name his own 2001 album 2000 Watts ''for often contradictory reasons, either out of honor or of changing his mind. The song is uniquely known for Jackson's deep-pitched vocal style, often relegated to backing vocals in songs such as "Burn This Disco Out" and "Human Nature". Filters have also been applied to all vocals, including Riley's backings, leading some to speculate that pitch was also modified. However, Jackson has been confirmed by many people including his verbal coach to have an incredible vocal range naturally, leading to the major possibility that his vocals in the song are untouched. Date: '''2001' Recorded: 1999 Lyrics INTRO You may now apply, your 3D glasses... As we proceed, prepare to proceed... Two thousand watts. Two thousand watts. Two thousand watts. Two thousand watts. Two thousand, thousand watts. Two thousand watts. Two thousand watts. Two thousand, thousand, thousand, oh. 1 Bass note, treble, stereo, control. How low, you go, sometimes it's just enough to make your juices flow! Press play, don't stop, voltage, too hot. You feel, I'm real, I'm everything you need so tell me what's the deal? CHORUS Two thousand watts! Eight ohms! Two hundred volts! Real strong! Too much of that? Fuse blown! Be careful what ya say, don't overload! Two thousand watts! Eight ohms! Two hundred volts! Real strong! Too much of that? Fuse blown! Be careful what ya say, don't overload! 2 3D, high speed, feedback, Dolby. Release, two or three, when I reach can I go 'til I hit my peak? Compact, Steelo, Chico, D-lo. High pulse, lady, shorty really wanna be there for me? CHORUS Two thousand watts! Eight ohms! Two hundred volts! Real strong! Too much of that? Fuse blown! Be careful what ya say, don't overload! Two thousand watts! Eight ohms! Two hundred volts! Real strong! Too much of that? Fuse blown! Be careful what ya say, don't overload now! BRIDGE We now prepare to take you to the next level... (Yeaaah...) Two thousand watts... Eight ohms... (Alright now!) Two hundred volts. (Are ya readyyy?) Voltage... hiiigh... (Ready!? DANCE!) 3 Two thousand watts. (What!?) Two thousand watts. Two thousand watts. Two thousand watts. (Dolby, yeah!) Two thousand watts. (What!?) Two thousand watts. Two thousand watts. Two thousand watts. (Three-dimensional!) 3D, 3D, high speed. (High speed!) Feedback, feedback, Dolby. (Baby!) Release, release, two or three. (3D!) When I reach can I go 'til I hit my peak? (3D, 3D, 3D now!) Compact, (C'mon!) Steelo, (Steelo!) Chico, (Chico!) D-lo. (D-lo!) High pulse, lady, (High pulse!) shorty really wanna be there for me? (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!) x2 Two thousand watts! Eight ohms! Two hundred volts! Real strong! Too much of that? Fuse blown! Be careful what ya say, don't overload! Two thousand watts! Eight ohms! Two hundred volts! Real strong! Too much of that? Fuse blown! Be careful what ya say, don't overload! Two thousand watts! Eight ohms! Two hundred volts! Real strong! Too much of that? Fuse blown! Be careful what ya say, don't overload now! OUTRO DANCE! DON'T YA OVERLOAD! BABY! One... Song Information Available on the following media Category:Songs Category:Invincible songs